Alpha Strike
Overview *Commander: Dean Sinnbeck *Promethium: 2 *Total Points: 2085 *Sectors: 13 'Shadow Hydras' Covert Alpha Legionaires, the Shadow Hydras are considdered a Myth, propoganda spread by the cultists of Chaos to scare the hive cities populace into joining their ranks.They are reported as having assasinated key political figures from impossible distances and eliminating even the most heavily armoured and protected warlords without making a sound. Reports of Terminator armour clad warriors being slain by a single boltgun round through the eye lense are among some of these Myths. Some say Tzeentch has blessed them with hightened foresight and the abiity to predict the movements of their foes, some say Slaanesh has given them the ability to dissapear, blending into the shadows in preparation for their prey. These Myths, are grounded in truth, for the Shadow Hydras are real, their hightened training and experence specialising in stealth warfare is one of the contributing factors to the mystery behind their abilities. Few have ever seen a Shadow Hydra for long enough to identify them and confirm their existence, and they leave no trace from where they strike, making tracking them a near impossibility. 'Force Roster' 'Legionnaire 01 - 365pts' Aspiring Champion - Leader *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Photo-visor *Camo Gear *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Chainsword *Gained Skills **Guerilla ***Scavenger: As long as this fighter did not go out of action after the mission, you have an extra 50 points to spend towards Recruit and Rearm Actions ***Hunter: As long as the fighter is not currently Injured, you can re-roll the Hunt the Promethium Sprawl roll ***Destined for Greatness: may re-roll advance rolls 'Legionnaire 02 - 235pts' Chaos Space Marine Trooper *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Camo Gear *Photo Visor *Mark of Chaos Undivided *+1 Movement from Advancement in Round 3 Legionnaire 03 - 235pts Chaos Space Marine Trooper *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Camo Gear *Photo Visor *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Gained Skills **Guerilla ***Scavenger: As long as this fighter did not go out of action after the mission, you have an extra 50 points to spend towards Recruit and Rearm Actions Legionnaire 04 - 200pts Chaos Space Marine Trooper *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Camo Gear Legionnaire 05 - 200pts Chaos Space Marine Trooper *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Camo Gear Legionnaire 06 - 200pts Chaos Space Marine Trooper *Bolter **Red Dot Sight **Telescopic Sight *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Camo Gear Legionnaire 09 - 325pts Chaos Space Marine Specialist *Bolter *Camo Gear *Photo Visor *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Autocannon Legionnaire 10 - 325pts Chaos Space Marine Specialist *Bolter *Camo Gear *Photo Visor *Mark of Chaos Undivided *Autocannon 'Campaign Log' 'Round 01' *Attempted to defend Sector 08:08 from The Hellsing Dragoons attack. **Lost the mission so no longer control sector 08:08 **Gained a single Promethium **Exchanged the Promethium for 100pts to be spent on Re-arm actions **Leader Learned 2 new Guerilla skills - Hunter and Scavanger **Spent the 250pts on rearm with the following upgrades ***Autocannon for Specialist ***Photo Visors for 4x models ***Telescopic Sights for 2 x Troopers *Declared an attack on the unoccupied sector 09.07 claiming the command center for The Shadow Hydras *Declared an attack on The Silence in sector 06.09 ** Won the mission so now The Shadow Hydras control sector 06:09 ** Gained a single Promethium ** Exhanged 1 Prometheum for 100pts to spend on Re-Arm and Re-Equip action ** Leader gained new Guerilla Skill: Destined for Greatness. ** Spent 175pts onthe following Re-arm actions *** Autocannon for second Specialist *** Chainsword for Leader Round 02 * Declared an attack on the unoccupied sector 12.08 claiming it for The Shadow Hydras * Declared an attack on the unoccupied sector 12.07 claiming a Promethium Harvester for the Shadow Hydras * Gained 1 Additional Promethium at the end of the round from the Promethium harvester in sector 12.07 Round 03 * Declared an attack on the unoccupied sector 09/07 Claiming the Command Center for the Shadow Hydras * Declared an attack on Sector 07.09, The highly contested Promethium Harvester * Defended sector 13.09 from the Harlequin Troupe of The Twisted Path ** Gained 1 Promethium from the Victory ** Exchanged 1 Promethium for +100 points to spend on Recruit and Rearm Actions ** Gained +100 points to spend on Recruit and Rearm from the Hunt Promethium Sprawl ** Gained +50 Points to spend on Recruit and Rearm from Scavenger Skill on Leader ** Gained +1 movement on Legionnaire 02 from Advancement Roll ** Captured the Troupe Master, Leader of The Twisted Path ** Killed a Player from The Twisted Path ** Spent 350 points on the following Recruit and Rearm Actions *** 240 points - Recruited 2 new Chaos Space Marine Troopers (L04 - L05) *** 70 points - Bought Bolters for both new Troopers (L04 - L05) *** 40 points - Bought Red Dot Sights for the bolters on both new Troopers (L04 - L05) * Negotiated the release of the Troupe Master of The Twisted Path for the following exchange: ** Claimed sectors 03.11 and 04.09 ** Claimed 1 Promethium off of the Twisted Path ** Got to choose the Twisted Paths next Declaration * Defended Sector 14.09 from The Lost Angels ** Advanced Leigionnaire 03, Gained Scavenger Skill ** Gained 1 Promethium from The Victory (was 3 but rounded down to half) ** Gained 50 points to spend on Recruit and Rearm from the Victory (half of 100) ** Exchanged 1 Promethium for +100 points to spend on Recruit and Ream Actions ** Gained 100 points to spend on Recruit and Ream Actions from my 2 Scavengers ** Spent 250 points on the following Recruit and Rearm Actions *** 120 points - Recruited new Legionnaire 06 *** 35 points - Bought a Bolter for L06 *** 20 points Bought Red Dot Sight for L06 *** 60 points -Bought Telescopic Sights for L03, L04 and L05 *** 15 points - Bought Camo Gear for L03, L04 and L05